The present invention is related to a storage unit for plungers and the like. More particularly, the present invention is related to a convenient plunger storage unit which is economically manufactured and which can accept multiple plunger types.
Plungers are well known commercially available items found in most homes. Plungers serve the function of applying some type of force to a clogged drain such that the force displaces the clog allowing the drain to flow freely. Most plungers have a handle and either a bell or some other volume displacement mechanism.
One common problem with plungers is storage. It would be readily apparent that plungers are unsanitary owing to their use in clogged toilets, sinks and the like. Furthermore, plungers are typically wet with unsanitary water. There has been a long-standing desire for a plunger storage unit which is capable of trapping drippings from a plunger and which is aesthetically pleasing.
A particular problem with plunger storage is the wide variety of sizes, shapes and configurations. Previously a storage unit would only house a limited number of plunger designs. This led to a proliferation of plunger storage units none of which were very successful since the market for each was limited. There has been a long-felt need for a plunger storage unit which can be easily modified, by the eventual consumer, to fit multiple and diverse plungers.